


Worth the wait

by BlissfulDaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulDaydream/pseuds/BlissfulDaydream





	Worth the wait

Lena Luthor was, as usual, hard at work in her office. What was slightly less usual was that tonight she had a date. Sure, it was just a platonic, gals being pals date with her best friend, Kara Danvers. But it was a date none the less and Lena was excited. Unfortunately for her and their date, she was also snowed under with urgent work matters. Ah the joys of being a billionaire CEO.

 

She was determined to get it all finished though, even if she were running a smidge late. OK, a lot late. But hey, at least she was dressed! She'd begged Kara for forgiveness over text and swore she'd be out as soon as possible, that she'd make it up to the blonde, that she'd use every ounce of her Luthor swagger to get them into the very fancy new restaurant Kara had been drooling over ever since she'd written a small piece about their opening night three months ago.

 

As was her way, Kara had soothed Lena’s worries and assured her she would wait as long as she had to. That Lena was worth the wait.

 

Lena had stared at that particular message rather longer than she had time for considering her current predicament.

 

She sent off yet another email to faceless investors and checked her watch with a sigh. One more email, she told herself. But she knew that the night was a loss, no one went for dinner at 10:30 on a Thursday night. She'd let Kara down. She was furious with herself.

 

She checked her phone, no new messages, she sighed dejectedly and finished the last email. She was just about to hit send when she heard a rush of wind enter through her balcony and the soft patter of footsteps stride along her carpet.

 

Lena smiled to herself, she did _not_ deserve this beautiful alien.

 

Without looking up, having a final read through of her email, just in case, she broke into apology, again, “I'm so sorry, Kara. I can't believe the steaming heap of crap left in my lap today. I promise I'll make--”

 

“Lena, don't be silly. I totally understand, no worries, besides, we still have time.”

 

Lena hit send, shut the lid of her laptop and finally looked up, bracing herself for the bold, powerful red and blue that always made her heart skip a beat.

 

But Kara wasn't wearing her Supergirl outfit tonight. No, tonight she was wearing a suit. And poor Lena’s heart didn't merely skip a beat, it up and jumped right out of her mouth.

 

“Oh my God, Kara! What the fuck?!” she exclaimed before she could control her traitorous mouth. She clamped a hand over it to try and keep it in check and to swipe for drool. Because there she stood, Kara Supergirl Danvers, perfectly outfitted. The blonde hero was sporting tight, black trousers, crisp white shirt, black jacket, open, revealing black braces (braces for goodness sake, what was a weak lesbian to do?!) and, to finish it all off, a black bow tie.

 

Kara looked down at herself in confusion at Lena’s words and the stare that raked up and down her body. Had she spilt something down herself? Or did she just look like a fool? Was Lena not expecting her to dress up for their date at all? A thousand different insecurities flashed through her brain before she looked up to Lena for guidance.

 

Lena had made it to her feet during Kara's self appraisal, inadvertently showing off her own outfit.

 

Kara's jaw dropped, comically, ridiculously, as she took in the breath stealing vision that was her best friend dressed in a bottle green suit, matching 5 inch stilettos and a shirt. A white, silk shirt. A white silk shirt that was tucked into green trousers. A white, silk shirt, tucked into green trousers that had precisely no buttons done up and left a gaping opening from Lena’s lower stomach all the way up. Up even past her chest. Her, very, very bare chest.

 

Kara let out a long low loan that screamed of months of repressed longing. She mimicked Lena in smacking her hand over her face at the involuntary exclamation.

 

The two woman gazed at each other, frozen in awe. In awe, and...something else... Lena realised it first, having been well aware that she was, in fact, devastatingly attracted to her best friend, it came as no surprise to her that her pointlessly small, lace panties were in very real danger of being soaked through.

 

It took Kara a beat longer but she got there. Her ears picked up on the pounding heartbeat coming from across the room first. Then it reached her nostrils. It was a deep, heady scent. She knew the smell of her own arousal very well but this time it was joined with another. And then she felt the sticky dampness gathering between her thighs.

 

Without conscious thought Kara found her legs glide towards the other woman. Lena felt weak, like she might combust at any moment. But damn, she really didn't care. She forced her own body into action. She had hardly reached the end of her desk when she met Kara's warm, solid body. Lena looked up at Kara, fire and need in her eyes. She bit her lip, Kara followed the movement, she couldn't wait any longer, she tilted her head and closed the space between them.

 

Their mouths met, it was soft and sweet. Until it wasn't. Until it got deep and messy. The air around them crackled as their low, whimpering moans echoed throughout the office.

 

Kara backed Lena into her desk. The raven haired beauty basked in the sharp pain of her thighs hitting the solid wood. Kara slipped her hands round to soothe the sting, simultaneously lifting the other woman onto the desk and pulling her legs to wrap around her own waist.

 

Lena _moaned_ as her throbbing core met Kara's hard, defined abs. Kara lost it at the sound, her lips made straight for Lena’s neck and sucked at the slightly sweaty skin there while her left hand moved to that delicious, bare skin that was decidedly _not_ covered by a white, silk shirt. Kara eased her hand under the fabric and felt her brain short circuit as her fingers made contact with a full, satin soft breast. Lena thrust her chest into the contact so Kara squeezed at the light weight now in her whole hand. Kara instantly realised exactly how much of a boobs girl she really was as she moved her mouth down to lick and bite at Lena’s breast then suck on an exquisite, round nipple.

 

Kara relinquished her hold on Lena’s thighs to worship the ivory perfection that was her tits. She lavished attention on the other woman, leaving mark after possessive mark all along the creamy flesh.

 

Lena was a quivering, trembling mess by this point. She'd never been so turned on by contact to her breasts before but she honestly thought if Kara continued her expert ministrations she might just come without any further stimulation.

 

“Fuck, Kara! I think I might come!”

 

The unworldly tone of the voice in her ear shocked Kara, Lena was gone. It sent a tingling to Kara's lower stomach.

 

“No, Lena, you're going to come all over my face.”

 

It was a good job that Kara had removed the contact from Lena’s breasts because the woman might well have come on the spot at those words.

 

Kara dropped to her knees in an instant and pulled, harshly at what she knew was obscenely expensive suit trousers. She. Did. Not. Care. She needed to taste the pussy she'd been obsessed with since she’d first caught the scent of arousal that was dripping out of it.

 

She made scraps out of the flimsy lace covering her prize and stared in delight as the wet, pink flesh finally came into view. Lena was completely bare. And she was twitching in anticipation.

 

Kara set her face flush to the freshly exposed skin before her and took a deep breath, then she opened her mouth and licked a wide stripe from the very end of Lena’s cunt right up to the top of her clit.

 

Lena lost all control of her body and flopped back onto the desk with a graceless thud. Kara shoved the pliant body backwards and swung thick thighs over her shoulders.

 

She dived in again, tongue and lips, licking and nipping and sucking at the tender flesh. As she flicked her tongue repeatedly at Lena’s clit she felt the woman tense up underneath her so she doubled her efforts, adding a dash of super speed to the mix.

 

Lena let out an animalistic, guttural roar as her climax flooded her senses and swept through her body. It was unlike any orgasm she'd experienced, more powerful that she could have ever imagined, it shattered her completely.

 

Kara licked at every drop she could find, in no way ready to stop tasting the gorgeous Goddess recovering beneath her. She only halted her actions at Lena’s request.

 

“Fuck, babe, c'mere.” Lena crooned, sloppily, motioning for Kara to kiss her face.

 

Kara bit her lip at this new and entirely intoxicating, fucked tone to Lena’s voice. She rose to her feet and bent her body over to join their lips once again. Whilst Lena delighted at the flavour of her own, abundant juices on Kara's tongue, she felt bad about the slick trail she knew she must be leaving on the other woman's dapper suit. She pushed at the solid shoulders and gasped at the considerable wet patch on the fabric in front of her. Lena reached her finger out and ran it all over the stains she'd made. Kara's eyes traced the movement, enjoying everything about it, the sight, the feel, the thought of being marked, however briefly, by the young Luthor.

 

“I'm sorry about the mess,” Lena whispered, with a smirk that told Kara she was utterly _not_ sorry.

 

“Mmmm, you do seem to have made quite the impression on my suit.”

 

“You should take it off.”

 

Kara felt her eyebrows raise and a blush colour her cheeks, the very same cheeks that had just been buried into the other woman's pussy.

 

It wasn't lost on Lena, “you are _too_ adorable, Kara Danvers. Now, take off your clothes. Don't make me tell you again.”

 

Kara's clit pulsed at the sexy command, she didn't waste any more time. The jacket fell to the floor, then she pulled at the braces and let them slip down her sides. Lena licked her lips at that sight. Next came the bow tie. Lena felt a thrill at the fact it was a real one, she'd really gone all out.

 

Kara's long, graceful fingers made their way to the buttons of her shirt. Lena followed the patch of sun-kissed skin revealing itself to her at each button.

 

The shirt opened out, Lena managed a single gasp at **ABS**. Before she could become completely overwrought at those though, the black trousers had dropped to the floor.

 

“Kara!”

 

Kara squirmed under the intense scrutiny, she felt shy and tingly all at the same time.

 

“I-it…the pants are too tight to fit underwear.” she explained her sudden nudity to the woman gaping at her like a fish.

 

“Unnnggg, Kara! You fucking do things to me…” Lena’s voice was an octave lower than usual and she was suddenly hit with a burst of inspiration.

 

Kara noted, with a fresh wave of arousal, that Lena was wearing a _very_ Luthor smirk.

 

“Outside, Supergirl. Now”

 

Once again Kara's eyebrows raised and, once again, she obeyed.

 

The pair found themselves on Lena’s balcony, the night air warm around them, the sounds of the city thriving below barely making it up to them.

 

“Lean over the rail and spread your legs.”

 

Kara did as she was told, trying, desperately to suck air into her lungs but Lena was really making it hard to even.

 

Lena ran her hands down the broad shoulders, along the strong back, kneading into the taught flesh of Kara's tight ass. She moved her body into the young blonde and whispered at her ear, “you are fucking perfect, Kara Danvers. And you are all _mine_.”

 

Kara let out a soft whimper.

 

“Oh I'm sure we can do better than that, Supergirl,” she cooed as she slid her hand between toned thighs, spreading the wetness that she found there.

 

Kara's resulting moan was louder this time but Lena was still not satisfied.

 

“Let's give it one more try, shall we?”

 

She thrust two fingers into Kara's cunt and immediately began pumping, hard. Her other hand snaked round the blonde's front to rub, harshly, at the little bundle of nerves there.

 

This time Kara let out an almighty scream that Lena wouldn't have been surprised at it being heard from space.

 

Lena kept up her furious pace, pummelling into her best friend, mercilessly.

 

Kara had made scrap metal of the railing, the sight of which spurred Lena on even more, she was determined to pull another of those ethereal screams from her beautiful alien.

 

Despite the ache in her muscles Lena upped her pace. She could feel Kara clenching around her fingers. She added another, delighting in the stretch she was causing. She leant her face between Kara's shoulder blades and sucked on the impenetrable skin before sinking her teeth into it as hard as she could.

 

That was it for Kara, she came all over Lena’s hand, bucking wildly and screeching into the night for all she was worth. Lena helped her to ride it out and pulled her back inside for them to both collapse on her pristine couch.

 

Kara sat gasping and spasming, the aftershocks of her orgasm seemed to go on and on.

 

When she had finally settled and could summon her voice she rasped, “I was totally freakin right, by the way,”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“You, Lena Luthor, are soooooo worth the wait.”

 


End file.
